


Desert Rose

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Otoyomegatari | The Bride's Stories
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Henry gives Talas a special present.





	Desert Rose

**Author's Note:**

> They are my second favorite couple in this series! So I had to write something for them!  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I don't own this manga or their characters they belong to their respective author Kaoru Mori.

Traveling was something I always liked as a kid. I was always curious about many things. Exploring and investigating, finding out the answers to my questions, always filled me with happiness and a sense of accomplishment.

But in this journey I had found something I never expected I would. I found love. Or better said a possibility. A marriage proposal from a beautiful women. When I had met her again, after not seeing her for a long time I was surprised, but delighted nevertheless.

However as time passed, I started to see a broader picture, and I understood that if she comes with me on my travels, especially now, she will constantly be in danger. But her words and the conviction in her eyes, made me understand that she knew all that. 

But decided all the same to come after me. People often said to me that I am reckless. But what she had done, was even more reckless than what I have ever done in my life. And I just can't do nothing else, but respect that. Especially when I know she had done all that for me.

So she could be with me. Who would I be, if I don't accept everything she had offered to me. If I don't protect her from harm. And right now I don't plan to back down. I will fulfill my promise to her.

I won't ever abandon her again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny, warm day, like the day before had been and like the day after will be. We were traveling on camels, following the path we had all agreed on. Ali was in the lead, followed by Nikolski, with Talas before me. 

It was probably noon, judging from the sun, and I already felt really tired. My mind wasn't as sharp or as concentrated as before, and I found my thought jumping from one thought to another. The wind blew and I saw Talas struggle to keep her position on the camel.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Ali, who shouted:" Stop!". We all stopped, and decided to catch a break for a couple of minutes. While Ali was taking care of the camels, and Nikolski disappeared who knows where, I looked for Talas.

I found her sitting on the ground and looking at the distance. I sat next to her, and listened to the wind blowing harder than before. Silence between us was palpable, but it didn't feel awkward at all. There was a common understanding between us, and we didn't need words to express it.

"Talas, I need to tell you something", my voice was crude and ruff, but Talas just turned her eyes toward me with curiosity and said:"Yes, Mr. Smith?".

"While we were passing through that market, a woman cut off my path, trying to sell me her goods. She really liked your sewed cloth, and she wanted to exchange with me. At first I was hesitant, but when I looked at what she had to offer I saw this....", my voice trailed off, and I looked at her to see if she was listening.

When her bright eyes bore into me, I relaxed a little and continued with more confidence. I took out the crystal from my pocket, opening my hand to let her see it." I saw this crystal, that I thought it was really interesting and beautiful. It reminded me of you, and when the woman told me it was called desert rose..."

"I just knew I had to buy it. They say that every crystal is unique, and that it never has the same shape. So I hoped you would like it, and accept it. Because you are my desert rose.", extending my hand toward her, I became nervous again, hoping she will accept it.

Talas smiled at me, taking the desert rose in her hand. Her smile shone brightly, and my cheeks probably became redder than before. Talas caressed the rock gently, her eyes becoming warmer. 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Smith. It is beautiful", she looked me straight in the eyes, trying to convey that she is grateful for the gift I gave her. 

"You don't have to call me Mr. Smith, anymore. Call me Henry", I said, averting my gaze and coming a bit closer to her. Now her cheeks became redder, while she put the rose on her chest, clenching it tightly.

"Hey, you two! Come on, we have to go!", Ali exclaimed, and I waved him, telling him we had heard, and that we will come soon. Talas got up quickly, but before she went away, she bent over and kissed me on the cheek.

Flashing me a big smile, she said:" Come on, Mr. Smith! We have to go!", and ran away to the camels. I couldn't be sure if her face became redder from the sun or from something else, but I knew that this heat I felt was not from the sun.

"I am coming!", I shouted, standing up and running over to them, with a big smile plastered on my face, with a newfound courage and hope for the future.


End file.
